


Hello, Lonely Hearts

by Souja



Series: Birds on the Radio [2]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Auntie Suki is the MVP, Beta? In my fic? Its less likely than you think, Come friends, Gen, Reconciliation, also more likely if you count von killerman (who is not in this series), alternate universe - radiostation, but is here in spirit.always., the best convos are made over the fun, this is the single fluffiest thing ever because sara is fantastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souja/pseuds/Souja
Summary: [AU] Sagisawa Rei and the very bad, no good, few years of early young adulthood. Made better by friends and family, and the soft tunes of a certain radio station.A collection of oneshots in a row, not quite a series.
Relationships: Nohara & Sagisawa Rei, Sagipop & Sagisawa Rei
Series: Birds on the Radio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hello, Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desFraisesPartout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/gifts).



> Okay trying something new. These'll be character sorted rather than in some kind of overarching chronology -- unless an event happens to have lots of characters, like the Rei and Eishi thing. But we'll see how it goes hahaha.

..

_Let us start not at the end, but a little further on. To know that there is respite ahead, but not our destination._

_.._

The manager looked over his company as they were seated in the former futon room.

Renovations had come along swimmingly. Previously water damaged walls were outfitted now with sound-dampening foam. Between them, in sandwiches of expensive tech, were a number of audio and video devices formed a spaghetti catastrophe of wires that had been wrangled to some semblance of order. 

A particular, tiny camera focused on their faces. Next door a litter of senior Media students from the college made monkeywork of the rig, and he sent them waves and smiles as they gestured through a window in the honey and rust walls. 

Rei Sagisawa allowed himself to relax, gazing at the faces present around the table. Infectious cheer possessed him and a grin broke out across his lips. Shaking curly hair, he began to whistle. 

"And what's got you in such a good mood?" 

Mr. Karasuma's dour tone pulled his attention from the tune and the last few notes fell flat--flat-- before he lost the rhythm altogether. A single, unimpressed, eyebrow raise was all that Eishi belayed him before adjusting his glasses and the long list of community announcements that had been shunted onto him with the drawing of an ace moments prior. At least he'd ceased muttering about fair play. He'd been adamant there was a trick behind it.

Beside him Irene Griff, who had _graciously_ volunteered to play referee, tossed a suit of cards from one hand to the other. Rapid movements had the deck shuffled before he'd time to actually focus on her fingers. Then, she pulled the most top card from the stack, and for the third time in a row she'd picked out Eishi's ace. At this point it appeared more a game, to see what would drag the overly-serious young man out of his focused stupor. 

(Rei knew, from experience, that Eishi had likely noticed her the first time. Knew better that there was a sharp retort just waiting.) 

He jumped when her eyes landed on him, attention suddenly cut like the deck she had been playing with. "Y'know you _do_ sound strangely happy. What's got you grinning, boss?" 

"Can't I just be _happy?_ " he guffawed. 

Eishi snorted. The sheer lack of conviction in Irene's gaze was almost hurtful. 

Rei huffed, a dramatic hand clutching an invisible, but still mortal, wound. "Can you _believe_ them Marilyn?" came the trembling cry. 

He found his mentor was otherwise occupied, busy fussing with a lanky mess of a student, her newest victim. Pouting, Rei turned his attention elsewhere. " _Fiona--."_

"I don't see anything for nor against it. Even hyenas cackle like fools. Smile if you will. Or don’t." 

Somehow... somehow that felt like an insult. Rei squinted at the blonde woman, who shrugged, impassive, and sipped on her orange drink. Her cellphone beeped softly as she ran through the last few notifications and switched it to Do Not Disturb. 

"You're all awful." Rei pronounced. "New rule--." 

"--Overruled." 

Now he truly did guffaw, his neck whipping to see Eva Oulu emerge from an adjacent door. She flashed him a coy grin and said nothing more, taking the final vacant seat. 

"Even _Eva?"_ he accused, directing his best approximation of a glare towards his nonplussed employees. "You guys I get, you're all some kind of awful, but you dragged _Eva_ into it?" 

“Like hell we did!” Irene rebuffed, just the same time as Eva turned to Eishi and said, “With this, we’re even, correct?”

Treachery unfolded before his eyes as Eishi nodded. 

“I’m wounded. Utterly destroyed.”

“Five minutes till we’re live!” one of the students said. 

“ _Destroyed._ ” he said, shaking his head. 

But the room buzzed with organized chaos after that, employees taking their assigned seats as the media tech squad ran last minute tests on mics, audio rigs and tablets. Eishi sifted through his announcements one more time. Marilyn released her captive. Fiona adjusted the sheets in front of her, pretending not to smile as Irene whispered one last joke into her ear. 

Rei felt the warmth return as the rest of the fake-hurt dissipated. His fingers thrummed against the table as one of the student techs began to count them down. 

3...

2..

1.

…

They began to sound off,

“Morning guys!”

“Hi m’ lil’ chickadees~!” 

‘There’s been stranger weather.” 

“Intro’s are stupid.” 

Eva let out a low laugh. Eishi forced his face into his palms and groaned. Fiona sent him a look over the posh tea set Rei had provided. 

He grinned, and the feeling carried into the timbre of his voice as he addressed his audience, his friends with, _“Hello, lonely hearts.”_


End file.
